The organisation of the use of such trolleys encounters the necessity of creating lines of trolleys available for users at specific positions. To this end it is usual to provide men on duty entrusted with collecting the abandoned trolleys after use and bringing them to these positions. This organisation is costly and further leaves trolleys abandoned for a certain time at positions, especially car parks and garages, where they are in danger of being damaged and causing accidents.
To diminish this drawback it has been proposed to subject the use of such trolleys to a deposit system, the liberation of a trolley being obtained by introduction of a deposit, generally a coin, which is returned only by the return of the trolley to the positions intended for this purpose.